A Fantasy of Darkness
by Deathmetal-Squall
Summary: After Ultemecia is defeated, the Gardens remained functional and even created more facilities. A New student comes to the garden. (my first try at a fan - fic)


Life had been like paradise in the Garden and all around the world since Ultemecia had been defeated. Despite the peace, Gardens continued to train SeeDs and more and more Gardens were built. Rinoa and Squall became more and more serious as time went on, despite the fact that Squall had been promoted to headmaster of the Garden due to Cid's death, and he had been busy almost most of the time. Irvine had become a world –wide known sharpshooter and had been sent around the world to basically entertain. Zell had become a world champion boxer and was famous, he married the girl from the library. Selphie stuck around the garden and basically assisted Squall as his secretary. Quistis had become an instrucor again and educated the new SeeDs. Seifer had a change of heart and actually became a nice guy. He finally became a SeeD at the age of 22. Raijin and Fuujin basically followed what Seifer did. The trio stuck around and just remained the conduct crew. Xu had been promoted to an elite SeeD and basically lead them in the time of training missions. Nida continued to pilot the Garden and eventually became known as the world's best pilot. As for everyone else, they just all went their separate ways.  
  
One rainy day, there was a new student who had been transferred from one of the new Gardens (Esthar garden). He walked through the halls leaving a look of uncertainty and fear as to whether or not to trust him. He wore all black clothes and wore many pentagram necklaces and eerie things like that. Despite the fear he got from the other students, he occasionally entertained people with his electric guitar in the quad.He was in Quistis' class and reported late to class every single day. Quistis was very concerned about this new student, because he excelled in basically all courses despite his strange weapon, a scythe that glowed and apparently spotted out the enemy's elemental weakness and became that element. One day Quistis asked him to stay after class for a talk with him. He stepped aside to the teacher's desk once everyone else had left. "I haven't learned your name yet" said Quistis. With that he said nothing "Awww c'mon if im gonna be your instructor I needa know your name." Quistis said. "Its not that important. Just call me that guy in the black outfit." Said the student. "Well what if another student wears black to class one day?" Said Quistis at that. "My name is Damian dammit." Said the student. "Now see that wasn't so hard" Replied Quistis. "What do you like to do?" asked Quistis. "I like to listen to hard rock music and call upon Satan. I also like to play my guitar and scare others. Now Quistis why are you asking me this crap anyway?" said Damian. Quistis covered her mouth as if she had seen a ghost or something. "n..nn…..no reason….." said Quistis. "Now can I go back to my dorm room?" asked Damian. "Of course you can"  
  
That night everyone was afraid to go to sleep due to the eerie presence of the new student. The students called on Headmaster Squall to go talk to him. Squall did just as the students asked him to. "Damian" said Squall "don't try to scare the students at the garden, please?" Damian just looked at Squall with a blank look. "I don't try to scare them….i guess im just a freak…..sorry man but I do whatever the f*** comes to my mind" Squall looked at Damian "You excel in all of your courses. I've checked your profile and it seems that you have never been touched in a single fight" "Well im just a goods fighter that's all….." said Damian "Why don't you people just leave me alone?" Squall stood up and looked at the wall. "Damian, its against the rules to deface garden property." Squall then looked at the pentagram Damian had cut with his blade. "It's my dorm room……therefore its my property" Squall looked back at Damian " You're never gonna become a SeeD with that attitude Damian" Damian looked at Squall "I don't care….i don't care about life….i don't care about you….i don't care about me….I don't care about anything…" said Damian. "Damian, I understand how you feel….." said Squall "No you don't ……no one understands me…." Replied Damian. "Damian, im gonna leave you alone now. Just go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you"  
  
The next morning was yet again peaceful, and Damian had arrived on time to class. Quistis had stood up in front of the class and introduced Damian. Everyone stared at Damian as if he were a monster. No sooner than Damian had sat back down than had Selphie ran to the classroom huffing and puffing "whew…huff huff……m….mas….he…." "SPIT IT OUT SELPHIE!" exclaimed Quistis. Selphie then recovered her breath and said "Headmaster Squall wants you at the office….." "Ok class I must go attend to some business" said Quistis "woo…….i needa work out more" When Quistis arrived at the office, she had a face of horror. For there lay a man severed with multiple wounds that look like they came from a scythe. "I believe Damian has done this" said Squall in a sort of surprised voice. "Its quite possible…….but I dunno why he'd do it" said Quistis "He's obviously possessed" said Squall "Then why didn't he just go on a killing spree?" said Quistis "Do you thik it was a personal grudge?" added Quistis. "I don't know….just moniter Damian for 24 hours" said Squall "HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?" said Quistis as if she were scared. "Don't worry……" said Squall.  
  
Quistis spent the night in Damian's room awake the whole time observing everything. "What did Squall want you for?" asked Damian. "n…………nothing" replied Quistis. "I can tell youre lieing……but very well" said Damian. Damian had fallen asleep to Quistis' relief.  
  
The next morning when Damian woke up, he looked at Quistis and said "Don't be so surprised…..I may appear evil…but I wont hurt you". With that Quistis said "would you hurt anyone from the garden?" Damian looked at her and laughed."No I wouldn't" he said. There was no class that day, so everyone was free to go where they pleased. Damian went to visit Esthar garden where he fit in a bit more.  
  
When the day had come to a close and all the students were returning, they had been alarmed by Squall's voice on the intercom. "Im sorry to interrupt you on our day off, but I have just been informed that there is an enemy within this garden killing off students one by one" With that the students started to panic and look at Damian. They did mean things to him and trashed his room. Damian stormed into the headmaster's office with his scythe. "Look im tired of this crap. It wasn't me who did this. But if they don't quit, ill help whoever it is. Now either you control the students, or I kill 'em all. Understand!?" demanded Damian. "Now calm down Damian!" exclaimed Squall not wanting to lose anymore students. " I'll calm them down all you needa do is help catch the guy". "FINE" said Damian.  
  
The next day Damian decided that he was going to get the musically talented students at the Garden and put on a concert. He figured that if the guy was anything like him, he would attend a concert to see what the band was like. So that afternoon he set out signs all over the Garden for tryouts outside the Garden. 13 people showed up. 


End file.
